Heart of Gold
by PercabethForever21
Summary: Bella lives her life after she has Renesmee. Yes, it follows the story of Breaking Dawn in the beginning, but it has a twist in chapter two. Love is one thing, but to truely loveing somebody means everything, but to be accused of giving your love death takes a turn as well. Love is always a thing to remember, but so is death, and for the death of a loved one, you lose everything.
1. Meeting You

**_Heart of Gold_**

Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, My vampire lover. Could life get anymore better? Yes, it Cullen. The world opened up for a new vampire. Half vampire, Half human. My saying is that she will always be my sweet little girl with a heart of gold. She was fighting for her life as I was pregnant with her, but not because she wanted to see the world with her own eyes, nor did she want to spread her cheerful eyes to everyone falling into depression, but the only thing that mattered for her to live was meeting me.

I had just given birth to her when I wanted to see her. Edward, my love, wouldn't let me because I had to get my thirst under control before I saw her. I agreed to not rust myself just because I wanted to see my daughter. I didn't want to take any chances with my daughter being killed by her own mother. That could and would break the golden heart. We hunted for a while, and after we finished we headed back to the house. When we got there I was rushing to meet my daughter for the first time. Edward took my hand and led me through the house, and into her bedroom. I walked in there with the rest of the Cullen family to hold me back if I tried to kill her. I walked in the room and there she was, Renesmee Cullen. I took a step forward, and the next second I was thrown against the wall by Emmett, my bear of a brother. The next thing I know I heard Alice speaking.

"You know she just wanted a closer look, right? I mean, if it were your child you would want a closer look."

Then Emmett was off me and pulled me out of the corner, I didn't realize it at first, but he was laughing at himself. I took a step forward again, towards my daughter. She was beautiful.

"Alice, how did she age so quickly?"

"She half vampire, Bella. Also half human. Vampires don't age, but humans do so she ages faster than most children."

It was then that I realized, she wouldn't have much of a life. If the aging didn't stop at a certain age, she might not get to live a full life. All the Cullen's watched me as I studied my daughter, all ready to come at me if I try to kill her.

"Why don't you hold her, Bella?"

Rose looked up quickly at that point. She didn't want to take a risk of me killing her only child she could take care of.  
"Edward, are you sure? I don't want to take any risks with killing my own daughter."

"You will do fine, Bella. You've been around a couple people today, and you didn't kill any."

The whole family looked up as Edward said I had been around humans today.

"I'll explain later." He quickly said.

Edward picked up my daughter and started walking closer to me. He handed me Renesmee, and I stared into her eyes. Renesmee picked up her hand and set it on my cheek, Showing me everything she remembered of me. I saw how I looked after the birth, how I twitched, how I looked almost dead.

"What was _that_?"

"She's showing you everything she remembers of you, Bella. She has a power like you and me."

I looked at my daughter, and she looked back. I then promised to myself and her that I would never let anything happen to her, even if I get killed in the process. It was then that I noticed the rest of the Cullen's left the room except Rose. I heard footsteps coming up the front steps, and I wondered who was here. Obviously not any of the Cullen's, they wouldn't make that kind of noise.

"He never leaves, dose he?" Edward said with a sigh.

"Edward, who's here?"

I started to panic, I didn't know if there was a human here, and I didn't want to put Renesmee in danger of her own mother. I was so lost in thought that Edward's sigh scared me.

"Bella, it's time you know what's happened in the last few days."


	2. Are you coming back?

Heart of Gold 2

I herd a footsteps approaching me as I held Renesmee close.

"He never goes away, dose he?" Edward said with a sigh.

I was confused at this point. I didnt know who or what was at the door, and I didnt know if it was after me, Edward, or my daughter.

"Renesmee?" I heard a voice say. That was a voice I could find anywhere. Jacob was here.

I growled to myself and held my baby. I didn't know what he wanted, but I had a feeling it wasn't to forgive me for anything.

"Alright, its been long enough. Give me Renesmee." He said, anxious for Renesmee.

As Jacob reached over to take my daughter from me, I growled louder then before. He wasn't going to touch my daughter.

"Jacob, let her have Renesmee. It is _her_ daughter." Edward said, soothing me.

"No, I've waited long enough. Just tell Bella before I go nuts from not having Renesmee."

"There's no way im letting you touch my daughter. Just go home. Don't come back." I spoke with a harsh tone.

"I can't just walk away and never come back, Bella. You have to know something, and everybody but me is afraid to tell you. I don't care if you break me in half, im not leaving." Jacob said, leaving a painful scar in my heart.

Rose walked over and took Renesmee from me, as I handed her to Rose I saw a flash of love cross Rose's eyes. It was then that I remembered that Rose had always wanted a child of her own.

"Bella, Jacob has something he wants you to know. Its not his fault don't take me the wrong way, but you not going to like it." Edward said, trying to sooth me.

"Well, what is it?"

"Bella, I've imprinted. On Renesmee. I can't leave her." Jacob said.

"You. Imprinted. On. My. Daughter?!" I said, throwing myself at him.

When I threw myself in jacob's direction I knocked him aginst a tree. At first I didn't know what I was doing, but I realized he was in wolf form, chasing me. I was running at full speed away and I heard Edward screaming at Jacob behind me. Even screaming, his voice was still beautiful to my delicate ears. I heard everything around me, Jacob's footsteps, Edward's voice, and the water running in the distance.  
The next thing I knew I was on the ground aginst a tree. I heard Edward's voice talking to Jacob's, but that wasn't the thing that stood out most to my ears. The thing that mattered most to my ears was Renesmee's cry. The cry wasn't hungry nor tired, but pain. I felt the pain in her cry, yearning for her mother. Then, my back started to sting, like I was being burned again. By this time I was used to the burning feeling, so it didn't bother me much, what bothered me was Renesmee's pained cry. I heard a scream, but I didn't know who's, then I realized the voice screaming in pain was mine. Everything went silent.


	3. Lost in Thought

Heart of Gold

I woke up in a room. Not like when I got hurt and woke up in a hospital. I was at the room where I had woken up a vampire. The only difference was I wasn't lying on my back. I tried to roll over but hands grabbed me, holding me still.

"Hold still Bella. It's okay. Your fine." A voice said. I wasn't sure who's. I couldn't remember much.

I noticed the pain in my back after the voice told me to hold still. Not just a little pain, but a big pain stretching all the way down my back. I heard Jacob's voice screaming at Edward's.

"It wasn't my fault. She got in the way of me. I told you when I imprinted I couldn't let anyone hurt her. Bella keeping me away from Renesmee would not turn out well." Jacob yelled.

"You didn't have to chase her down. She was only protecting her daughter, and in the process you hurt her."

Pain struck my body. I knew this pain. It was the same pain I had when I was burning from the venom. The fire was back. Only it couldn't be from venom. I screamed, and Renesmee cried. My eyes shot open, and all I saw was black. My face was in my pillow and I couldn't move because of the hands. I didn't know how long I had been knocked out. It had obviously been by medicine because vampires couldn't sleep. I was thirsty and I needed to get out. I lay there for a while, still held down by the hands. By then my thirst had disappeared. Like someone had fed me.

"Jacob, get out and never come back." Edward yelled.

"I can't do that. I will end up coming back even if it kills me." Jacob yelled at Edward.

"Daddy, when will mommy wake up?" I heard a squeaky little voice say.

"Soon, Renesmee." Edward said.

I realized that I must have been out for a while because Renesmee was already speaking. I didn't realize how much I wanted to see my little girl till it woke a brain cell inside me. I wanted to wake up. I wanted it so badly. I just opened my eyes, and walked over to my little girl.

"Bella?! Bella?!" Edward screamed, trying to get me to focus.

I didn't know if I was in a trance or not. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Something was wrong. I wasn't moving anymore. I just stood there. Staring into Edward's golden eyes. He shook me as hard as he could, but nothing worked. Then everything when black again. I tried to get up, to move, to do anything, but I couldn't. It was like Edward was still shaking me, I just didn't know if he was or not. It was like the whole Earth was shaking. I didn't know what was going on, but I heard Renesmee scream. It was as if she was dying. That thought woke me up completely. I jumped up, and ran to my daughter, and then I realized the Earth was shaking, but it wasn't an Earthquake. I didn't know what it was, but I realized whatever it was, I had to keep Renesmee and Edward alive. All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking.

"Bella, get Renesmee out of here." I heard Edward scream.

"No! I'll do it." Jacob said, running over to grab Renesmee, but he was too late, I had already picked her up and started running.  
I ran, listening to Renesmee's even breathing. After I got out of the house I looked up and saw what was shaking the house. A jet. Trees were falling everywhere around up, trapping up inside the area. The jet was landing there in the front yard. A girl got out the next second at vampire speed. Victoria. She was still alive? She was here, and near my daughter. Suddenly Edward was by my side. I pushed Renesmee behind Edward, and took off running straight in Victoria's direction.  
I dived at Victoria, throwing my whole body at her, protecting my daughter. Victoria fell to the ground, but got back up and grabbed me at vampire speed, throwing me over her shoulder. She ran with me over her shoulder, away from the house and Edward. She must have realized Edward would have followed, and so she led him away so she could fight me and him at once. She wasn't used to people figuring out her plan. I yelled what I thought about her to Edward, and started to kick at Victoria. I finally figured out where she was going. She was heading to the waterfall and the mountain. I grabbed her arm and started to push down, and I finally got her to let go of me. I fell to the ground landing on a defensive pose, ready to kill. She came running at me, and I punched her head to the side as hard as I could. I heard a cracking noise and realized it was my fist cracking her face. I saw this only one other time. When the Volturi tried to kill Edward, but I stopped them. Victoria looked at me, and smiled and evil smile, then took off running. I looked at Edward with a confused look.

"She'll be back sometime. Maybe years, but she will come back."

We both turned and ran back to the house. I ran and grabbed my daughter in a hug, Victoria wouldn't touch her.

"Mommy, who was that scary lady?" Renesmee asked me, frightened. She had never met Victoria.

"It's okay baby, she won't hurt you. She won't ever come near you."

For the first time in a while I felt like the fragile human that I used to be. I felt as if I couldn't keep my daughter or Edward from harm, but I wondered only one question. Was Victoria coming back alone or was she bringing somebody else with her?


	4. Death?

Heart of Gold

I had just put Renesmee to bed, and I was going hunting with Edward, but when I got to the living room Alice was standing there staring at me. The whole family was staring at me like I'd done something wrong. Everybody but Edward stared. Edward looked like he was in pain, and I didn't know why. I was very confused.

"Bella." Alice said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I said, trying to find some emotion in her tone.

"Bella, I had a vision. You're Dead." Alice said, looking like she would have cried if she could.

Edward stormed out the door. I wanted so badly to go after him but Alice spoke:

"Bella, Edward kills you. Edward said he would never kill you, but we are all worried. He's making up his mind or somebody's making it for him." She said very fast, but now that I was a vampire I understood.

I didn't understand what she was saying. Edward loved me. He would never kill me. I believed he would be fine, and I was still going hunting with him, so we would find out if he was going to kill me or not tonight. I walked out the door searching for Edward at vampire speed. He was standing next to a tree, leaning there. I walked closer. I knew he heard me because for one, he was a vampire, and for two, he started talking:

"Bella, I'm not going to kill you. What's the point? Without you I have no point in living." He said, trying to sooth me of being killed or not.

I believed he would never kill me. I believed he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to, but if he did want to, I would walk out of his 'life' right now if he wanted me to.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to go hunting with me now. You don't have to." Edward said sadly.

"Edward, I said I was going hunting with you, so get your butt in gear and let's go." I said, laughing.

He laughed lightly then followed me to the woods. I let my thirst overcome me when I got to a good spot. Edward did the same, but I always ignored the world, other than my food. I stalked a deer, ready for action. Edward was right next to me, he was always amazed to watch me hunt. Then the deer's doe walked out from behind a bush, and I studied them. Edward watched my reaction, studying me. I didn't know what happened next, but the next thing that happened was my head was against the rock that I was standing on. Something was on top of me.

"Edward?!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Bella, it's okay." Edward soothed me.

I was picked up the next moment, and carried. We were moving at vampire speed, and running through the forest.

"Edward?! What did you do to Bella?!" Alice spoke, trying to keep calm.

We must have already been back home, and Alice must have been waiting for us because we weren't even inside the house yet.

"Alice, you have to believe me. The thing or person you saw, it wasn't me. I was fighting something. It almost killed her." Edward spoke quickly.

"Emmett!" Alice said, louder then she should have.

Emmett walked outside where he stared at Edward. Alice's tiny arms took me from Edward's, and she carried me inside the house. The lights got brighter, so somebody was looking at me, making sure I wasn't injured. Carlisle must have been the one because he was the doctor in the house. I started to dream, not really dreaming I couldn't sleep, more like a daydream. I missed dreaming, but what I traded, giving up my dreams, was much better, but all of a sudden I was pulled out of my dream by Alice's voice:

"Emmett! Let him in. We need to talk to him." She said, quickly.

I heard Edward's footsteps, and Emmett's close behind. The door slammed rather harder than needed.

"It was an animal. A bear? A wolf? Wait, wolf. Jacob must have followed us." Edward said, tripping over his own words, trying to prove his point.

"Jacob? You and Bella would have smelled him. We will have to ask Bella what happened." Alice said, I could feel her eyes staring at me.

I opened my eyes at the sound of my name. I looked around, the whole family was in the room with me. Edward stared at me with an apologetic look on his face. I thought everything through at that second, thinking back to what had happened before I was pushed to the ground. Edward and me were watching a deer, and all of a sudden I was on the ground. The deer must have covered up the smell because I didn't smell anything but the deer.

"Well, Bella? What happened?" Alice said, eager to learn the answer.

"We were in the woods, watching a deer. We watched it, and watched it, and all of a sudden everything went black, and my head was against the ground. I didn't smell anything at all but the deer. Edward watched me study the deer with an amazed look on his face. He didn't look like he wanted to kill me." I said slowly, processing it.

Everybody looked at Edward, waiting for his story, even me. My head hurt, but I didn't pay attention to the pain.

"I watched Bella look at the deer, she didn't look at it like a meal, she looked at it like she was comparing it to her family, but I stared at her. She was beautiful, but all of a sudden there was a strange smell in the air. I didn't understand the smell at all. It smelled close to a vampire, but also close to a wolf. I stood up, but Bella was already against the ground, I went after whatever it was, but I never caught it. I grabbed her and came here." Edward said, explaining his story.  
Everybody heard a tree branch snap and everybody looked to the window.


	5. Deadly Classes

Heart of Gold

Everyone stared out the window, wondering what was out there. Renesmee was in bed, and everybody else was waiting out the night for the new day. Emmett was the first to jump up and walk slowly outside. I followed, and Edward followed behind me. Everyone else stayed and watched out the window. Me, Emmett, and Edward walked out the door to where the tree branch had snapped. They walked to the forest line, and I found a broken branch. Edward and Emmett were next to me in seconds. The branch was bigger than expected. Only a larger animal could break that branch with a foot. Emmett burst into laughter.

"Guess it wasn't you bro." Emmett said, still laughing.

Edward smiled, glad that he finally proved himself innocent. I believed him the whole time when nobody else had. I jumped into Edward's arms and hugged him.

"I love you." I said into Edward's ear.

He smiled after I said that and hugged me closer. It was almost daylight outside so we were waiting for Renesmee to wake up.

"Wait," Emmett said, "there's still something out there in the woods trying to kill Bella."

Emmett's remark scared me a little, I didn't want it coming after my daughter. I looked at Edward with a worried look, letting my face say everything.

"It won't bother our family, we will keep watch around us. One more thing," Edward said with a dramatic pause, "It's time to start high school again."

I smiled. It was going to be my first time attending high school again.

"Where are we going to school this time, bro?" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Well, how about we attend Hallagen High in Alaska?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded his head along with me, I was ready to start another school. Starting another school with the Cullens would mean I would be one of the mysterious, new kids coming to school. I would get to dazzle people like the Cullens dazzled me, but this time, I would know Edward and wouldn't have to figure him out. As I thought that I didn't realize I let my shield out, and Edward had been listening to my thoughts. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I would have blushed if I could, I just knew it.  
A few weeks later it was about time to start school, and Alice had dressed me up. I was annoyed she wouldn't let Edward in the same room while she got me ready. I missed him all morning.

"Bella, you don't have to go to the school. It's optional." Edward said, feeling my body tense when we pulled into the parking lot.

"No. It's okay, I want to go to school with you guys." I said, letting my body feel relief that I wasn't alone.

I was still hoping that my thirst wouldn't be a problem around people. I wasn't really in the mood to kill anybody today. I looked around the parking lot seeing everybody in big jackets and hoodies; I was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and a big coat. Edward kissed my head before we got out of the car, and when I got out of the car I quickly walked over to him at human speed to hold his hand. I smelled their blood from all around, but it didn't bother me much, and I was surprised. As I walked by people they started to stare, and I was unusually used to it for some reason. I didn't stare at anybody, I just looked straight and kept walking. Edward watched me with caution as I put my head on his shoulder. He started to look around, and I guessed that he was reading people's minds. He looked at me, and I guessed that somebody was thinking about me. I looked up at him with a glance and he whispered into my ear.

"That guy over there is planning to ask you out at lunch, and that one is going to ask you out after school." Edward said with a growl.

Alice giggled behind me, and I was sure she saw the guys asking me out. Edward looked at me as I giggled, but my giggles disappeared when Edward stopped walking. I looked at him but he told me to keep walking. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all stopped too, and stared at me as I walked past them.  
I kept walking towards the door and heard footsteps approaching me, but I didn't turn around because a human can't hear that good. I turned around when it got to a level of volume that a human could hear. A boy was walking towards me, and I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, and watched him.

"Uh, hi. My name's Allen and I was, uh, wondering if you, uh, wanted to go on a date with me this weekend?" Allen said, trying not to trip over his words.

"No thank you." I said politely and continued walking.

Edward was by my side the next second, and he started laughing. I also heard the others laughing behind me, and I started laughing myself. Edward grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. I was happy to be attending school with him. Alice and Jasper were standing next to me and laughing about what Allen had just done. I felt sorry for Jasper; He was still the one who looked like he was in pain. It was time for use to get our class schedules and head to class. I was hoping I would have some of my classes with Edward or Alice. I didn't want to spend my days alone in my classes. The teacher called my name and I walked up there to get my paper. Edward went after me, and we had all the same classes, and I was grateful for that. Me, Edward, and Rose headed to our first class, English, together. It was time for me to have my first class, and Alice, before she went in her class, told me I was about to encounter a problem.


	6. The Golden Eyes

Heart of Gold

I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but I was already being pushed into the class by other students. I was worried about what would happen to me or Edward. When I got in the class I already knew everything my teacher was teaching, so I practiced with my shield. Half way through the class my throat started to burn, and I realized what Alice meant. I was getting thirsty. I sent my shield around Edward, and thought.  
'_I'm getting thirsty! I'm getting thirsty!'  
_Edward looked at me with a panicked look, and I was worried. Every second I sat there and thought through my plan, I was getting thirstier and thirstier. Jasper must have been in the room next to mine because I started to feel calmer, but the pain in my throat was burning even more. I couldn't do anything about my thirst. We had two hours of class left, and I needed to get out in at least twenty minutes. Edward kept glancing back at me with a worried look, and I had an idea. I put my hands on my throat and started coughing like I was choking. Everybody looked at me, and Edward got out of his seat, walked over to me, and grabbed my hand.

"She has problems with her throat, and she needs to get medicine from the nurse. I'll take her down there." Edward said, trying to say it slowly for the humans.

Edward dragged me out of the classroom by my hand, and threw me on his back. He didn't know if I would be able to run fast enough, so he ran for me. When we got to a good spot he sat me on my feet, and I ran after the nearest animal I could find. After I finished Edward took my hand.

"Why don't we just go home for the rest of the day, Bella? Alice will know." Edward said, making sure I was alright.

"Okay." I said, coughing.

My throat was still burning a little, and I spotted a bird, and left Edwards sight for the second time. I came back seconds later, and smiled. I was done hunting for the day. We then raced home, anxious to see our little girl. We reached the house minutes later. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the Cullen family arrived at the house. Edward and me walked upstairs and he turned on his music, grabbed my hands, and danced with me. Now that I was a graceful vampire, I could dance much better. We danced for a while, and it only felt like seconds, but the rest of the Cullens arrived at the house. Alice stormed up the door along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Did you kill anybody?!" Emmett yelled, laughing.

"Bella! I tried to tell you, but I couldn't get to you." Alice said, frowning.

Jasper just stood there next to Alice, cheering her up. I was glad I didn't kill anybody, and so was Edward. The plan was to not tell Renesmee what happened today. I didn't want her thinking I couldn't control myself around her. I loved Renesmee very much, but, like Edward had said when I was human, her smell is one of a kind to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Alice said, apologetically.

I smiled at her, and accepted her apology. It was time to do what I always do after school, I have to do homework then spend time with my beloved. I rushed through my homework because I was anxious to spend time with him. I finished my homework, and Edward was already done with his. I leaped into his arms, and he caught me, and brought me into a kiss. I was always in my best mood when I was in Edward's arms. Today may not have been the best day ever, but Edward always made me happy. Tomorrow would be a new day. I would finish school, and I would have a great day, but tonight, I wanted to have Edward to myself.

"Edward, I love you." I said with a romantic tone in my voice.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said with a laugh.

He gently set me on the floor and kissed me, and I felt the anxiousness he had as his lips moved. His lips crushed mine, and we were interrupted by Alice and Jasper walking into the room.

"We don't want to see any of that, Edward." Alice said with a growl.

"Well, go into another room." Edward said with a laugh.

"Edward, don't make me show you everything Jasper and I did." Alice said with an evil smile.

"I can still block you out with a shield Alice, not only my head, but his too." I said with the same evil smile Alice used.

That shut Alice up. She and Jasper went upstairs, and I heard Jasper laughing under his breath. I smiled at Edward, but Alice and Jasper ruined the mood. That was the first time I ever said Jasper ruined the mood, he was the creator of most of the moods around here. Edward took my hand, and led me outside. He took me to the middle of the forest, and I was delighted to be with him. He led me to the waterfall that was close by our house. I thought it was beautiful out here in the daylight, but it was even better in the darkness. The beauty got even better as the sun started to come up and light the water. I could see the ducks, fish, and birds. I loved to be here with Edward as much as I could. We headed back to the house to get ready for school. Another day, Another great day. This time I wouldn't be thirsty. Edward hugged me before he got in the car, and I was amazed, as I always was, by how graceful his walk was. We arrived at school, and, as they did yesterday, everybody stared. This time I looked around at every face I passed. I turned my head when I saw another pain of golden eyes staring back at me.


	7. Thirsty

Heart  
of Gold

The golden eyes seemed familiar to me, but yet so different. The different was that the eyes had streaks  
of red, and the other vampires I knew with golden eyes didn't have red streaks  
in their eyes. I lightly got Edward's attention, but when I pointed the eyes  
out, they had disappeared, and I was nervous to know there was another vampire  
like me. Edward lightly stroked my cheek and assured me it was just my  
imagination. I stopped suddenly when I noticed the boy standing in front of me.  
He wasn't familiar, but he was just another admirer.

"Hi, uhm, Bella. My names Chris, and I was wondering if you would like to go on  
a date with me sometime next week?" Chris asked confidently.

Edward growled next to me, and lightly pushed the boy aside, so I could walk  
through. After we walked of I looked at Edward with a confused look.

"Protective much?" I asked with a giggle.

Edward sighed, and continued walking. He was showing signs that there was  
something that upset Edward in Chris's mind. He took my hand, and pulled me to  
the corner of the hallway.

"He was thinking about what you would look like in his bed. That other guy,  
Allen I think, his thoughts showed no harm. Chris has a very perverted mind,  
and now, you're the center of attention in his mind." He said with a growl.

I laughed to myself, although I knew he heard me. I kissed his hand, and then I  
reached up to his face and kissed him. That seemed to calm him down. Me and  
Edward had gym next and Alice was in our class. She had went shopping for us  
and got us some new clothes and I had new gym clothes. When I got to gym she  
finally showed my new clothes to me. It was a pair of short shorts that were a  
light pink with a white strip, and the shirt was just a white shirt that clung  
to my body. Edward must have had something to do with that, but he didn't seem  
to like all my 'viewers'. I didn't like them either, they were constantly staring.  
Alice seemed to have something to do with the shirt because she had an evil  
smile for the rest of class.

**Edward's Point of View.**

I didn't like the outfit Alice picked out for my wife. People were  
constantly staring throughout the whole class. I growled every time I heard one  
of their thoughts.

_Wow that girl is HOT._

Beautiful.

I should try and ask her out.. I could take that big guy..

I'm going to try and ask her out! I'm way hotter than that guy!

If only Bella knew. Now that everybody was thinking about her, I was ready  
to rip all their arms off. I was going to have a talk with Alice, next time she  
picks out something sexy for my wife to wear at school, she might lose a hand.

_Yeah, Yeah, Edward. Don't bother with the  
talk, I've already seen it .-Alice_

Well I guess I don't have to talk to her now. She apparently got the message.  
Gym went by quick, Me and Bella were already walking out the door, hand in  
hand. I leaned down and kissed her head as Chris walked by.

_Hah, he thinks he's better than me. He wouldn't  
last two minutes in a fight with me.-Chris_

If he only knew.. Bella would also never choose him. He would never win her  
over.

_You okay? You seem kind of tense. What  
happened?-Bella_

She opened her shield far enough around me so that I could hear her  
thoughts. That was one thing that annoyed me. I couldn't hear her thoughts when  
I wanted, she had to show them to me.

"I'm fine. Chris is just getting on my nerves. You don't even want to know.." I  
said, trying to stay calm.

She looked at me with worry written all over her face. I didn't want her to  
stress over me, and I sure wasn't letting Chris get to my head. I straightened  
out my face as much as I could, and she seemed to lose some tension, but I just  
figured Jasper was close by somewhere. Renesmee was already a teenager now and  
starting to take notice in Jacob. I didn't like them being together at all, and  
neither did Bella, but it was for the best. Whatever she wanted to do because  
it's her life. Me and Bella were walking to the cafeteria, and getting ready to  
prepare for the next guy that asks her out. We had just sat down with the disgusting  
food sitting in front of us.

_The guy will be coming over here in 37  
seconds.-Alice_

I prepared myself to get mad, and try to keep calm. That's what I normally did  
anyway. I was prepared. I loved my Bella, and I was willing to protect her from  
every harm that I could. Sure enough 37 seconds later, the next victim walks in  
our direction.

_You can do this, Jake. You can ask her  
out, that big guy won't hurt you._ –Jake

There was something wrong with that sentence. I could hurt him. He walked over  
and Bella noticed, she just took extra time to look up, like a human would.

"Hey, Bella. Your pretty hot, ya know? I think me and you would look great  
together. So whatta ya say? Dump this loser, and Date a hot guy like me." Jake  
said with a wink.

That was it for me. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to stare into his  
face. He wasn't touching my Bella.

"Listen, man. I don't care if you think your hot or not, but if you ever talk  
to my Bella like that again. You will wish you didn't." I said with a growl  
loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm stronger and better looking than you."  
He said with an evil smile.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him to the floor, and you  
didn't have to be a vampire to hear the cracking noises coming from inside his  
body. There he lay with his head busted and blood flowing out like a waterfall.  
The next thing I knew Bella ran out of the cafeteria at vampire speed, and  
Jasper dove at the blood and started licking it from the floor.


	8. Review(:

**Hey, guys. I was wondering if any of you even think I should continue writing my stories. It seems like nobody likes them. Im not very sure if I should continue..Should I? Please comment.(: Thanks. ~TwilightForever21**


	9. Read?

I'm sorry I havn't been updating all my stories that much, I had found a story I liked and continued to read it, but forgot to type up my stories. Im working on a new story so I wont be able to type my other ones right now. Could you guys try read Cold Breath? Thank you!


End file.
